Prove it
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One Shot. He Proved it last night. StacyKeibler/JohnCena


****

_A/N: I don't know what's wrong me today but I'm in the mood to write a few one shots! This one's about my favourite couple that aren't a couple, but should be now that she's single! Even if he's married :( Lol. I'm not gonna lie, it's a bit rushed, and isn't my best but..._Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! So let me know by reading and reviewing.

And please remember- reviews = A Happy Me! Thanks guys x

* * *

_**Prove It**_

She was Stacy Keibler.

She had to remind herself of who she was, she hadn't felt this bad about herself in a long time, last time it was over a no good waste of space man and this time it's no different, her and her long time beau Geoff have split up, it was a mutual decision their relationship hadn't been right for a long time, she didn't know why and he didn't know why, so they didn't know what to fix, so if i ain't broke don't fix it, so they decided not to. They walked away from the past few years of their lives, like it was nothing...

Nothing...

She was Stacy Keibler and don't you forget it.

* * *

He lay awake at night, wondering what it would be like now, now she's no longer with him.

Now that she's free, more importantly free to be with him...

Stacy Keibler, now she was his kind of women, she wouldn't just be eye candy, a piece of ass like every other man would treat her, she'd be something special, he'd love her, and love her like a woman as good as her, as beautiful as her, as kind as her, as caring as her, deserves to be loved.

* * *

The long limbed blonde ex-diva, walked into a crowded hotel, surprised to see so many faces she recognised from her past, just not the one she longed to see. She managed to sneak under the radar, she was impressed, she could manage to do that with the likes of Stephanie McMan about, she normally sees everyone, she's always a good friend of the blondes. The muscular man she'd come to visit once told her about something she called a "stupid ritual" he only likes to stay in the room number 17, she asked him why and he told her, he was that age when his life changed, when he realised what he wanted to become, what he wanted to do with his life. As she walked along the creepy and quiet corridors, she wondered if he still uses this stupid ritual, she half hopes he does, because she was the first person he told about it, she stops outside the door that says the number 17 on it, takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

* * *

He grogilly gets to his feet, when he hears a knock at his hotel room door, he looks across at the clock, it's not exactly late, he's just had a long day, signings and shows, so he's had to be up early and now he just wants to relax and he's hoping to anything that it's not Randy, as much as his best friend knows how to have a good time, he's just not in the mood.

He swings the door open fully, forgetting that he's only dressed in some modest black boxer shorts, _"Do you always open your door like that or it is reserved especially for me?" _He hears the blonde woman tease, the woman he was wondering about earlier..._"Stacy?" _He says almost as if he's in a day dream and she's not really there standing infront of him looking as beautiful as she always was.

* * *

The blonde teasingly smiles_, "It's good to see you John, it's been a long time_..." She says casually, like the two year absense from his life, didn't exist. They used to be friends, possibly best friends, they could have easily been more...but then Geoff came along, but he's no longer in your life now is he? Her head is telling her.

_"so you gonna invite me in?" _She says sweetly and he obliges, he moves out of the way of the door in order to let her walk into his room past him, slowly and seducively.

* * *

Stacy Keibler has legs that go on for days, and boy, he gulps, she knows how to use them.

She turns to face him, and she she smiles, she looks innocent, but he knows she isn't.

_"So what took you so long sweetheart? I mean we all know Geoff was never good enough for you, you need a real man... and we know he isn't man enough for you..." _He whispers, and she can feel his hot breath against her cool skin and it's possibly the biggest turn on, when Geoff used to do that, it never felt this good.

* * *

_"And let me guess, you think your man enough, do you?" _She responds.

The next thing she hears, is his laugh, _"You better believe it baby girl" _He smirks, she'd forgotten how self-assured this man was, but she knew he had every reason to be, all you had to do is look at him to know that.

_"Prove it..." _

The last thing Stacy Keibler remembered about last night, was telling John Cena, to prove it- to prove how much of a man he was, and she never doubt it for a second and she found that out last night... in the best way possible, he is the whole package, he was it all, the looks, the passion and the emotion. He's the most passionate and caring lover she's ever had, and it makes me look at herself, and wonder how she let him slip through her fingers two years ago.

Two years of her life wasted, that she ain't getting back, John Cena had proved to her in one night, he was more of a man that Geoff was in their two year relationship...

* * *

He is John Cena.

Someone once told me jealously was a wasted emotion- it is, but sometimes jealously brings out the best in some people.

But it's no longer about jealously- it's about love.

And Stacy Keibler found out the hard way, she'd been trying to hide it for so long, but she was finally in the arms of the man she loved, and she knew he loved her too...

Last night he had proved it.

He is John Cena, and boy Stacy Keibler isn't going to forget who he was in a hurry.


End file.
